Volturi
The Volturi are an organized coven of vampires. They enforce the laws of the vampire world. They "invite" other vampires with powerful gifts to join their coven. They are the largest, and most powerful Coven of vampires in the series. Background The Volturi are an ancient and powerful coven of vampires, something like royalty in humans. They operate from the city of Volterra, Italy. The Volturi have existed for at least three thousand years, if not more. They are the largest coven in existence, followed by Carlisle's family, the Olympic Coven, and Tanya's, the Denali Coven. However, they do not follow a "vegetarian" diet, as seen in New Moon, in which they capture and murder several humans in a carefully planned "meal". They are considered the de facto royal family of vampires. The Volturi deal swiftly and decisively with anything they consider a threat to their city, or to the vampire world; for example they protect vampires existence in secret. They destroy anyone who attempts to overthrow them or resist their authority and, at Caius' insistence, have hunted werewolves (true werewolves, not shape-shifters) to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Purpose Although they are not the 'official' royal family of vampires, they still act as though they are, and are an incredibly influential coven. They are also considered 'nighttime patrons of the arts' as, because of their inability to sleep, they study the arts at night. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send others to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire (and any humans) present. In the Twilight series, the Volturi are becoming an increasing problem, as they want Bella turned into a vampire as soon as possible. Edward opposes the idea, as he believes it would destroy Bella's soul. They also went to Forks, Washington to destroy Victoria's evil coven of young vampires, as they were being a menace to the neighboring city, Seattle. However, by the time they arrived the fight had already ended, and the werewolves had to escape as the Volturi do not tolerate truces with werewolves. In addition, in the last book "Breaking Dawn" they are seen to come to destroy Renesmee along with those who created and protect her, as they wrongly think she is an "Immortal Child." Powers The Volturi are known for their amazing and special powers. Jane and Alec, twins and members of the guard, are credited and worshiped for having the most useful powers. Jane can cause someone to believe that they are feeling pain. This excruciating pain makes it easy for the Volturi to attack and destroy their enemies. Alec's powers are also useful when attacking the enemy. He can cut off all senses making the prey unable to see, hear or feel anything, enabling them to kill the victims without a fight. Aro, one of the leaders, can hear every single thought a person/vampire has ever had upon making physical contact with that person. Marcus, also one of the leaders, can sense relationships. Demetri, a member of the guard, is a tracker. He can track a person down once he has the tenor of their mind. He is known as the best tracker in the vampire world. Renata, also a member of the guard, is a shield. She shields Aro and stands by his side at all times. She is described in Breaking Dawn as being so close to Aro it appears she is touching him, moving with him as "being so close, her hands slightly outstretched, her hands looked to be "sewn" onto Aro's cloak." She shields physical attacks. When the person/vampire is attacking, she repels them by confusing them. They end up going in a different direction and are unaware of what they were doing in the first place. Chelsea, another member of the guard, can manipulate the ties of relationships. This is useful when The Volturi want a specific vampire to join them. Also useful is how she can loosen the binds of The Volturi's enemies, turning them against each other. They formerly had the services of Eleazar, who could see abilities or potential abilities in vampires and humans, though he left after meeting his soulmate, Carmen. History Before the Series The Volturi coven was founded by Aro. When the coven was strong enough, the Volturi usurped control of the vampire world from the Romanian Coven. At some point the Romanian coven tried to regain control, but the Volturi defeated them. The Volturi have ruled the vampire world for centuries by the start of the series. During that time, they did a number of things to ensure stability in the world, including eradicating the Immortal Children and cleaning up after the Vampire Wars in the southern parts of America. At some point, Caius was almost killed in a fight with a werewolf. Becoming terrified of his people's mortal enemies, he pushed the Volturi to hunt them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. At one time, Marcus and his wife Didyme, who was also Aro's sister, planned on leaving the Volturi. Aro was upset by this, but appeared to give them his support; however, Aro later secretly killed Didyme to prevent Marcus from leaving. Carlisle, at one time, came to stay with them. The Volturi liked him greatly, but were unable to persuade him to hunt humans instead of animals. Carlisle eventually left, and established his own coven in America. Eleazar also was once part of the Volturi Guard, but left with Carmen. The two later found the Denali Coven and stayed with them. ''Twilight'' Although they don't make any appearances in Twilight, Aro, Marcus and Caius are mentioned by Edward as the inspiration of the gods in several Italian paintings that belong to Carlisle. surrounded by the Volturi]] ''New Moon'' The Volturi are first introduced in New Moon. Near the beginning of New Moon, Edward says to Bella that irritating the Volturi was the perfect way to get yourself slaughtered. When Edward thought Bella killed herself, he went to Volterra to ask the Volturi to kill him; the Volturi refused. Aro, in particular, wanted Edward to join them, and Edward decided to force their hand by exposing himself to the humans of the city. Bella and Alice, however, were able to arrive in the city and find him before he revealed and got himself killed. Several guards, (Jane, Felix, & Demitri) brought Edward, Alice, and Bella back to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro was intrigued when he saw Bella was immune to Jane's & Edward's powers. After Edward, Alice, and Bella refused to join the Volturi, Caius told them that Bella, because she knew their secrets, had to either die or become a vampire, which Edward refused to allow happen. But Alice was able to convince them to let them go when she said she saw a vision of Bella becoming a vampire in the future. ''Eclipse'' The Volturi appear only at the end of Eclipse, though they are mentioned many times. At first, the Cullens suspect that the Volturi may be creating the army in Seattle. However, they know that even if it isn't them, they will soon come to sort it out. This causes worry that they will stop in to check to see if Bella is still a human. After finding out about an army of newborns created by Victoria, they sent a portion of their guard to destroy the army (Jane, Felix, Demetri and two other vampires). But by the time they arrived, they found that the Cullens (with the aid of a werewolf pack) had already eradicated the army. The guard merely killed a young girl named Bree, the only newborn who had surrendered. They promised to come back and check Bella's mortality soon. ''Breaking Dawn'' Caius was planning to send a hunting party to Forks to see if the Cullens had turned Bella into a vampire. To stop this, Alice sent the Volturi an announcement for Bella and Edward's wedding. The announcement delayed the Volturi because they weren't sure if it meant that they had actually gotten married or Bella had been turned. In the end, Aro decided that they should send Bella a wedding gift - a thick, gold-chained necklace with a diamond the size of a golf ball accompanied by a note saying "I so look forward to meeting the new Mrs. Cullen in person", which was worrying to Bella. Some time after this, the vampire Irina informed the Volturi that the Cullens had created an Immortal Child. They gathered the entire guard together and, with their wives, set out to destroy the Cullens. It took them an entire month to do so, though it is unknown why they took so long. (Making immortal children is the one thing you didn't do because they could reveal the vampire secret within a month). Aro had another reason for gathering the entire guard: he was determined to bring Alice into the Volturi (there has been some speculation among the Cullens and their allies that Aro had been waiting for an opportunity like this for years). When the Volturi arrived, they found that the Cullens had gathered what appeared to be an army to oppose them, made up of 27 vampires, including their old rivals the Romanians, and a large number of werewolves. In reality, the Cullen's 'army' was really a group of witnesses that could testify that Renesmee, the so called Immortal Child, was really the hybrid daughter of Edward and Bella. Aro was convinced of this after seeing Edward's memories, and Irina admitted she was wrong. Caius, in an attempt to start a fight, ordered the guard to kill Irina. Caius also tried to use the werewolves as an excuse to attack, but Edward said that they were not real werewolves, and Aro agreed, referring to them as shape-shifters. Though they agreed that Renesmee was not an Immortal Child, they were not convinced that she would not become a threat. This almost led to a fight, but the timely arrival of Alice and Jasper changed that: they had found another Hybrid vampire named Nahuel. Nahuel was able to convince Aro that the few hybrid vampires in the world posed no threat, and the Volturi fled, their confidence shattered. After the confrontation, Edward revealed that Aro was actually scared of a fight breaking out: after finding out about Bella's power to block special abilities that involved the mind (which meant all the Volturi's powers were useless), Aro realized there was a good chance the Cullens and their allies would've destroyed the Volturi. The Cullens and their allies, however, suspect that the Volturi will attempt to avenge the humiliation they suffered in the future. If this happens, they intend to gather again to end the Volturi once and for all. Members Leaders , Caius and Marcus sitting on thrones in the Hall of the Volturi]] Aro, Caius and Marcus are the leaders of the Volturi. They command the Volturi's guard and act as representatives when dealing with other covens. Aro has the ability to read every thought a human or vampire ever had simply by making physical contact with them. Marcus has the ability to sense relationships, as demonstrated in New Moon. Unlike Aro and Marcus, Caius is not gifted. *Aro - Mind reading by touch *Marcus - Seeing relationships *Caius The Wives Mates of the Volturi leaders. The wives are also powerful figures of authority, but only go to trials with their husbands on behalf of extremely important matters, not leaving Volterra but once every few centuries. Didyme had the power to make an aura of happiness, similar to Jasper's gift. Unlike Didyme, Sulpicia and Athenodora are not gifted. * Athenodora (Caius' mate) * Sulpicia (Aro's mate) * Didyme (Marcus's deceased mate) - Aura of happiness The Guard , a high ranking member of the Volturi]] and Felix, important members of the Guard]] , Alec, Jane, and Felix in Eclipse]] The Volturi Guard is a group of vampires with powerful gifts. The Volturi has been shown to invite only vampires with incredibly powerful gifts that the leaders of the coven see as useful to ensuring that their authority amongst the other covens goes unchallenged. When a vampire is invited into the Volturi, he or she is forced to feel content about joining due to Chelsea's gift to manipulate the emotional bonds of others, usually guaranteeing a swift initiation into the group. Their most powerful members are the twin vampires, Alec, who can cut off all senses of a person, and Jane, who can implant an illusion of pain into a target's mind. Felix and Santiago are the only two non-gifted Volturi guards. The members are as follows: * Afton - Unknown talent * Alec- Sensory paralysis * Chelsea- Relationship manipulation (cannot manipulate emotional ties as easily, eg. Bella and Edward) * Corin - Unknown talent * Demetri - Tracking sense (known as the greatest tracker in the world) * Felix * Heidi - Unknown talent * Jane - Illusion of pain * Renata - Protective shield (can form a mental force field to avoid physical attacks, her power is quite similar to Bella's ability to create mental shields to avoid mental attacks.) * Santiago Former Members * Eleazar: A former member of the Volturi. He was invited into the coven because Aro thought his ability to sense the gifts and potential gifts of others was useful for when the Volturi scouted for new members. He resigned after meeting his spouse, Carmen, and joined the Denali Coven. * Didyme: Marcus' wife and Aro's sister. She was murdered by Aro when she and Marcus began to discuss leaving the Volturi. Other * Gianna (Human secretary): Gianna is only mentioned in New Moon. She had hoped to become a vampire also, but Stephenie Meyer has said that Gianna did not survive and was instead killed to sustain the Volturi. There are supposedly more unnamed Volturi and also numerous witnesses, but they are not named in the books. Desired Members * Carlisle Cullen: Stayed with the coven as a guest. Though he didn't have a special talent that the Volturi saw as useful, they still enjoyed his company. He left due to his reverence of human life, and created his own coven in the United States. * Edward Cullen: Invited several times by the Volturi because of his ability to read minds at a distance; he declined. * Bella Swan: Aro was impressed with Bella's ability to block mental powers when she was still human. He invited her to join the Volturi when she was still human, and again when she had been turned into a vampire; she declined both times. * Alice Cullen: Invited by the Volturi due to her precognitive powers; she declined. Edward said that Aro never wanted anything more than Alice's powers. * Benjamin: A member of the Egyptian Coven with the ability to physically control the elements. He was offered a place with the Volturi at the confrontation in Breaking Dawn; he declined. * Zafrina: A member of the Amazon Coven with the ability to project illusions into the minds of others. She was offered a place with the Volturi at the confrontation in Breaking Dawn; she declined. * Kate: A member of the Denali Coven with the ability to shock others with an electric current on her skin. She was offered a spot with the Volturi at the confrontation that took place in Breaking Dawn; she, like the rest who were offered, declined. * Renesmee Cullen: Since Renesmee is one of the few half-human vampires in the world, the Cullens assumed that Aro would want her in his "collection." However, while Aro was intrigued by her, an offer for her to join the Volturi was never made. * Shape-shifters of La Push: During Renesmee's "trial," Aro saw memories of the Cullens' interactions with the La Push wolves. Thinking the Cullens had somehow tamed the wolves to be their pets, he was intrigued by the idea of the wolves working for him as guard dogs. The wolves snarled in response, effectively putting an end to that line of thinking. Executed Known people killed by The Volturi for not complying with the rules (Vampire laws), to scale status or simply for waywardness. *Didyme: Killed by Aro in order to keep Marcus in The Volturi. *Romanian Coven: A coven that used to dwell in what now is Romania, they once had the power of the Vampire World. *Children of the Moon: True werewolves that were put to near extinction in Europe and Asia because of Caius´ dislike of them. *Sasha: Executed by The Volturi along with Vasilii for creating him; an Immortal Child. *Vasilii: Executed by The Volturi and burned in The Hands of his mother Sasha for creating him. *Mexican Covens: Vampire Covens in Mexico that created newborn armies for conquering human-populated territories. *Benito: Killed by The Volturi because of his plans to try to conquer Mexico City´s territory. *Seattle Newborn Army: The Cullens and the La Push Shape-Shifters killed the fighting vampires from the newborn army created by Victoria, along with her. The ones that surrendered were killed by The Volturi after being tortured by Jane´s ability; between them there were Bree and Sara. *Irina: Killed by The Volturi for false witnessing Renesmee as an immortal child. *Gianna: Human secretary of the Volturi, eaten by them in order to sustain them. Appearances *''Twilight (Mentioned Only) *New Moon'' (First appearance) **''New Moon (film)'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film) '' *''Breaking Dawn'' Behind the scenes In the ''New Moon'' movie, each member of the Volturi wears a V pendant signifying their status. Every member, including the guard, wears one. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Vampire Laws The Southern Vampire Wars Category:Vampires Category:Members of Volturi Category:Covens Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters